The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:
AAA authentication, authorization and accounting
DHCP dynamic host configuration protocol
DSMIP6 dual stack mobile IPv6
GW gateway
HA home agent
HAC home agent controller
HoA home address
IETF internet engineering task force
IKE internet key exchange protocol
IP internet protocol
IPsec internet protocol-secure
MIP6 mobile IPv6
MN mobile node (also UE)
SA security association
TLS transport layer security
UE user equipment
Mobile IPv6 security is presently based on IPsec and IKE, and further specifications may be seen at USING IPSEC TO PROTECT MOBILE IPV6 SIGNALING BETWEEN MOBILE NODES AND HOME AGENTS (by J. Arkko, V. Devarapalli and F. Dupont; Network Working Group Request for Comments 3776 dated June 2004) and MOBILE IPV6 OPERATION WITH IKEV2 AND THE REVISED IPSEC ARCHITECTURE (by V. Devarapalli and F. Dupont; Network Working Group Request for Comments 4877 dated April 2007). Specifically, a security association is established between the IPsec/IKEv2-capable MN and HA using the IKEv2 signaling protocol. There is an extension of Mobile IPv6 termed dual-stack Mobile IPv6 (DSMIP6) which is specified at MOBILE IPV6 SUPPORT FOR DUAL STACK HOSTS AND ROUTERS (by H. Soliman, Ed.; Network Working Group Request for Comments 5555 dated June 2009). DSMIP6 is a secure mobility solution which follows that specified for Mobile IPv6. Currently, IPsec and IKE or IKEv2 are mandatory for securing Mobile IPv6 signaling messages and traffic between the MN and the HA, and it is optional to also use these protocols for securing the user plane traffic between them. Bootstrapping solutions have also been specified in the IETF and these are based on DHCP options or via the use of IKEv2.
But the IPsec/IKEv2 protocol does not integrate very well with the Mobile IPv6 module within the MN, and there are some significant implementation challenges to make the mandated security protocols work with the underlying IPv6 signaling stack. These are so significant that the IETF MEXT (Mobility extensions for IPv6) working group is now tasked to specify alternate security mechanisms for use with MIP6 and DSMIP6.